mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tele 5 (Poland)
Tele 5 is Polish commercial television network owned by Polcast Television. The channel broadcasts entertainment, talk shows, movies, series and pornography programmings. History On December 14, 1998, Super 1 television started as a supplement to the sister program of Polonia's sister channel 1, while it underwent more and more influence of teleshopping bands. Repeated, e.g. TV series promoted at the beginning of the 90s, also offered classics of American and Italian cinema. It was then that a significant part of the films were purchased from Italian distributors, including the local dubbing. A few own productions were also offered, which echoed unnoticed among the viewers. In August 2000, during the "removal" of the broadcasting studio from Italy to Slovenia, it was decided to refresh the station's formula. The broadcaster focused on wide satellite and cable distribution to reach the Polish-speaking audience throughout Europe. The description of the new Super 1 formula used the terms: television "without violence", "cheerful", "safe for children". The proof of change was to be a total change of the logo and graphic design, as well as promotional materials of the new television broadcast 24 hours a day, including pilot sections of the "Auto Motor and Sport" programs (continued later in Tele 5) and "Guests of Zofia Bigosowa" (known from TVN). In the last program, guests were among others candidates in the presidential election in 2000. Moreover, during the electoral silence before the elections, the television broadcast a conversation with one of the presidential candidates Marian Krzaklewski, which did not escape the attention of other media. In September, one of the American investment funds withdrew from the promises of funding the station, which meant that the start of the new schedule was postponed until October. This forced the broadcaster to negotiate with Polish and foreign entities that were planning to sell a significant portion of shares in Super 1. The failure of talks forced the broadcaster to broadcast several programs repeated for most of the day, while in 2001 the station became a repetitive channel. April 17, 2002, around 22:00 on the air for the last time appeared ident station and the transmitter in Slovenia was turned off, resulting in the closure of the station, and two days later its place was taken by Tele 5 broadcasting from Poland. The Tele 5 station debuted on the market on April 19, 2002, replacing the Super 1 channel. The station broadcasts an entertainment program, a significant part of which are films and series. In addition, the station broadcasts documentaries, often devoted to controversial topics, as well as programs for lovers of extreme sports. In addition to the production of European and American cinema, the station presents proprietary, cultural, entertainment and culinary programs. In October 2009 Tele 5 launched a free live stream of its program on the Internet 4. From September to November 2012, the German DTM series and the Italian Superstars series 5 were broadcast on Tele5. From November 5, 2012, the station also broadcasts in HD 6. On June 30, 2016, the station was placed in the multiplex of local TVT, and on July 17, it also appeared in the multiplex of TVL 8. Programmings * 10 extra mocnych * Dolce Vita * Extra Mocne Light * Nieźle kliknięci * Na osi * Muzyczny Top * 15 cm Konrada Logos Super 1 (2000-2002).png|Second logo (2000-2002) Tele 5 (2006-2012).png|Fourth logo (2006-2012) Tele 5 (2012-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2012-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Poland Category:Poland Category:Polcast Television Category:Entertainment television channels Category:Launched in 1998